The Cover
by RedMageXII
Summary: When the Light Music Club decides to perform a cover song, Mio and Ritsu find themselves in an awkward situation. Mitsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all! I've been watching K-On! lately and this chapter just sort of happened. It's my first K-On! story, so I hope you like it. Side note: I do not own K-On! Not even a little bit. Please review. :-)

* * *

><p><span>THE COVER<span>

CHAPTER ONE

"Cover!"

Mio had yet to work out how Yui could shout at the top of her lungs with her mouth jammed full of cake. They were drinking tea in the club room, as usual. An opportunity had arisen to perform – a spring event at school, just after graduation – and the members of the Light Music Club were discussing a new song for their set list.

Presently Mugi clapped her hands together. "That sounds like fun."

Mio and Ritsu exchanged a glance across the table. "It _would_ be useful to learn a cover," conceded Mio. "We wouldn't have to bother with composing or writing lyrics this close to exams. Besides, something familiar might attract new fans at university."

They turned their attention back to Yui, whose arms were still suspended in midair from her outburst. "What did you have in mind?" asked Ritsu.

Yui waved her hand dismissively at her. "Oh, you know."

After a few moments' silence, it became quite apparent that Yui wasn't going to elaborate.

"Do _you_?" Ritsu asked.

Yui rubbed the back of her head. "Aw, it's so embarrassing! I don't know much about music…"

Everyone but Mugi stared at her. "After three years!"

"The Who it is, then!" announced Ritsu, grinning broadly. Clearly she was going to jump in before anyone else could get a word in. "I already know most of their songs anyway." With that she picked up her drumsticks and began practising on the table. Mio socked her upside the head.

"You're too loud."

"I was born this way!" Ritsu whined.

Mio recomposed herself and returned to the discussion. "I'm not sure The Who will mean a lot to some of the students," she said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should try something well-known?"

Ritsu snorted. "Who doesn't know _Pinball Wizard_?"

Mugi and Yui raised their hands. Ritsu made a choking sound. "A lost generation?!"

She pounced on Azusa and hugged her tightly.

"R-Ritsu-sempai, please get off me."

"You know _Pinball Wizard_, don't you, Azusa-chan?" Ritsu asked desperately.

"Well, yes."

"I'm so glad! Truly you are worthy to follow in my footsteps as president." She gripped Azusa by the shoulders, determination in her gaze. "I leave my legacy in safe hands!"

Azusa was apparently opting to ignore her. She turned her attention back to the group. "If we're keeping it simple, perhaps it would be better to steer clear of hard rock."

Ritsu gasped. "Traitor!"

"Maybe something more pop or jazz-based, then?" ventured Mio. Her heart leapt at the thought. She was a jazz fan herself; it would be incredible to play any of her favourite songs with Houkago Teatime.

"We're still a _rock_ band, you know," grumbled Ritsu.

"What about The Police?" said Azusa. "They're a rock band, are well-known and have some jazz influences."

"_Every Breath You Take_?" gushed Mio. "It would be easy to arrange keyboards to it, and the guitar riff would be fine with some practice."

"Hey, think about me!" said Ritsu. "That song is boring on drums! I need to smash my cymbals or I'll go crazy. You just want to play something moody." She pointed a finger at Mio accusingly. "Come out of the darkness, Mio. I'll make lots of noise until you escape to the light!"

Mio hit her again. "That's the goddess, Amaterasu, idiot. Besides, you make noise regardless."

"Erm…"

All eyes turned to Mugi. She blushed. "I know one song which might be popular with the juniors. Especially with Mio's fan club."

Oh, no. Mio blanched. Ritsu grinned like a shark. "Go on."

"Well… I believe there's a song by Dire Straits…"

A pregnant silence fell over the table. Mio's first reaction was confusion. Did she mean _Sultans of Swing_, or…? Mio's eyes widened as realisation dawned. Surely not… _that _song? A quick glance showed the same expression on Ritsu's face and they hastily looked away from each other. "No," they said in unison.

To Mio's horror, Azusa looked excited. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mugi-sempai!"

Yui observed this exchange and nodded in feigned wisdom. "Hmm. Indeed, Azu-nyan."

Azusa sighed. "You don't know what the song is, do you, Yui-sempai?"

"I do not," said Yui.

"There's a famous British band called Dire Straits-"

"Tyre's Treats?"

"Dire Straits," corrected Azusa wearily. "If I'm following Mugi-sempai correctly, she's talking about a love song they wrote called _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Ho!" said Yui. "Like the play!"

Mugi smiled. "Everyone enjoyed the play so much that perhaps they would appreciate the reference. The song is from the Romeo character's perspective, so Mio could sing it."

Yui's eyes grew wide as saucers. "That sounds amazing! Let's do that!"

"I can't!" said Mio, feeling her face grow hot. "The lyrics are so… I'd have to sing about…"

"Making love!" interjected Mugi happily, stars shining in her eyes.

Mio whimpered and hid her face in her arms. This could not be happening. Ritsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Poor Mio-chwan. Forced to sing about something other than fluffy times and staplers…"

Mio glowered at her, her face having turned a magnificent shade of crimson. "I'd be singing about making love to _you_, idiot!"

Ritsu flushed and snatched her hand back. She giggled nervously. "Uh… H-hey, guys, let's forget about that one. I'll play your boring Police song, okay?"

"I think I prefer Mugi-sempai's suggestion," said Azusa.

"We're not doing it!" said Mio. She avoided Ritsu's gaze. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Lots of songs mention… _lovemaking_, Mio-sempai." Azusa blushed ferociously at having said the term. Mugi, Ritsu and Yui stared at her in disbelief; even Mio was inclined to follow suit. "K… Kawaii."

"And everyone would be thrilled to see us perform it," Azusa continued, trying her best to ignore the way they were looking at her. "I'm sure of it."

"B-but… I can't sing that to Ritsu! I don't want to!" Mio said.

"Me neither!" seconded Ritsu. "No way am I gonna be serenaded! It's too weird!"

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote?" Mugi contemplated aloud. Mio gaped at her. For all that sweetness, Mugi could be astonishingly devious. "All in favour of _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Three hands went up. "Three. Opposed?" Mugi counted once more. "…Three again?"

"Put your other hand down, Ritsu-sempai!" scolded Azusa. Ritsu dropped her left arm to her side with a pout. Mugi smiled. "Only Mio and Ritsu. In that case, it's settled."

Mio twitched. "This isn't happening," she murmured.

"But I'm president!" blurted Ritsu. "That means I make the decisions!"

"That's right!" said Mio, jumping to her defence in a rare display of solidarity.

"But we're run democratically, aren't we?" said Mugi, blinking innocently.

"A mutiny?!" Ritsu turned away dramatically. "I've been overthrown!"

Mio slumped back in her seat, defeated. Azusa smiled. "Let's download the song tonight. I'll write out some guitar tabs for us, Yui-sempai."

Yui barrelled into her. "Yay! Azu-nyan is so helpful!"

"Yui-sempai…"

"And I have the keyboard tabs in a song book at home," said Mugi. "I can print the lyrics ready for tomorrow. Mio-chan, Ricchan: do your best as well, ne?"

Reluctantly, Mio looked at Ritsu. She was fidgeting and visibly uncomfortable.

This week, thought Mio grimly, is going to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p>How was it? I'll update when I can.<p>

P.S. Amaterasu is the Japanese goddess of the sun and the universe. According to Japanese mythology, she hid in a cave and the other gods threw a party outside to encourage her to come out. The reference felt rather apt, so I left it in. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Update! Thanks so much for the reviews; they are much appreciated. Additional side note: I don't own _Romeo and Juliet _either. Or Dire Straits. Why don't I own more things?

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWO<span>

Ritsu was subdued. Mio could see it from here where she trudged behind the group, her gaze fixed on Ritsu's back. Ritsu was smiling enough that the others weren't questioning her lack of participation, but Mio could tell; she was hanging back a step and her gait lacked its usual spring.

Yui, Azusa and Mugi, meanwhile, were extremely animated, fired up by their new club goal.

"Noppufura!" Yui exclaimed. "Sounds yummy!"

"It's Knopfler, Yui-sempai. Mark Knopfler. He's the lead guitarist, so you're playing his part."

"His name is weird! Knoffel… Knoflup… Knolpuff."

Azusa narrowed her eyes at her. "You were closer when you thought he was a food."

"Do you think we could translate the spoken word parts to Japanese?" asked Mugi. "I think it might be better received if nothing gets lost in translation."

Mio physically cringed. Getting lost in translation was her only remaining hope.

"Good idea, Mugi-sempai." Dashed. "Should we tell people in advance to generate interest or let it be a surprise?"

Surprise. Then she could plead forgotten lyrics on the day.

"Hype, hype, hype!" Yui chanted. Azusa murmured her agreement.

Mio wondered what she had ever done to her friends to warrant such an absurd punishment. Weren't there enough classic songs in the world for this outcome to be avoidable? She had enjoyed the play well enough once it was happening, but it hadn't made the prospect of the school's undivided, adoring attention any more appealing.

Besides which, Mio found everyone's assumptions to be… disconcerting. To have said, during casting, that Juliet _had _to be Ritsu. _Had _to be, because Mio was Romeo. Because there could be no Mio without Ritsu. Because Ritsu was supposed to be beside Mio in every thinkable way – even opposite her in a romance. Mio enjoyed her closeness to Ritsu but she didn't like how hard it was pushed by other people, as if their togetherness was some obvious fact of life that she just couldn't–

"Oof!"

Mio's chest cavity collided with Ritsu's back. Apparently they had stopped and Mio had failed to notice. Ritsu staggered forwards. "Are you okay, Ricchan?" Mugi asked.

"It's okay," said Ritsu. "Her boobs softened the-"

Ritsu received another thump.

"How is it my fault?" she griped. Mio didn't dignify that with an answer. They were at the crossing where they typically parted ways from the others, so the girls said their goodbyes and Ritsu and Mio continued on alone. Mio had expected Ritsu to revert to normal once it was just the two of them – to fall back into their usual dynamic, freed from constant chatter about their impending musical doom – yet Ritsu still didn't say much of anything. She initiated not one conversation and answered all questions concisely.

Mio started to grow impatient. They rounded the final corner onto Ritsu's street and the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"Why aren't you making fun of me?" She had no idea why she had asked that. Having pointed it out, she waited for the tirade of friendly abuse to finally begin; yet nothing came. Instead Ritsu gave her a strange look. "Why would I? I have to do it too, you know."

What do you mean, why would you? Mio thought. "That doesn't bother you normally," she persisted. Was she seriously demanding Ritsu's endless teasing?

Ritsu shrugged. "We've done it before right? With the play. I'm tired of joking about it."

Mio eyed her suspiciously. "When have you ever tired of-"

"I better practise," Ritsu said abruptly. She broke eye contact. "It's a slow song, but there are a few parts I should learn."

"Oh." Mio blinked and stopped walking, thrown off-track now her question had been severed. "Right."

"See you tomorrow," Ritsu said. Her smile was faint, her expression unfathomable. Mio wasn't used to being unable to read Ritsu's eyes, and she found immediately that she didn't like it.

She didn't have time to ask anything further: by the time Mio had registered Ritsu's departure, she was too far from reach.

* * *

><p>Mio dropped into her desk chair and flipped open her laptop. Once it had loaded, she opened her browser and began her search for bass tabs.<p>

Click. Click. Click.

Huffing softly, she sat back in her seat and whipped a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was annoyed, that was all. Ritsu was just annoyed that she had been drafted back into the nonsense of Mio's mathematically impossible levels of popularity. How could so many people be drawn to someone so shy she couldn't even speak to them? Mio shook her head. High school girls made absolutely no sense.

Mio glanced across at her phone. Ritsu should have sent her a text about an axe murderer breaking into her house by now. Tonight, however, Mio had received nothing. She frowned.

Crossing the room, she extracted Elizabeth from her case. Her father was working from home so she opted for her headphone amp, inserted one earphone and gently adjusted her tuning keys. She played through the song, faltering once or twice, before growing used to the progression and picking up speed. She downloaded _Romeo and Juliet_ onto her computer and played against it for comparison. After a tweak here and there she was confident the tabs were right.

By the time she glanced at the clock again, it was nine-twenty; she dutifully unplugged Elizabeth and set her back on her stand. Her parents had assigned a nine-thirty curfew for bass practice which Mio understood and respected. She returned to her seat and resolved to memorise the tabs whilst listening to the song, her fingers twitching unconsciously with each change.

Her phone vibrated; it was Ritsu.

_The killer's behind you!_

Mio shrieked and spun around to check but, of course, there was nothing. Quiet laughter escaped her, shaky and sheepish; a relieved smile settled across her face. She called her an idiot, set her phone down and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Reviews welcome!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Back! Here's a longer chapter for your patience. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER THREE<span>

Things were back to normal the next morning. Ritsu was her usual self and the cover wasn't mentioned at all on the walk to school. In fact, Mio had almost forgotten it was happening by lunchtime.

She had to take a quick detour - Nodoka had just recovered from a virus, and Mio had promised to give her a copy of her notes - so she arrived late to the club room. She opened the door to find only Ritsu, who looked up at her with a bored expression. She was sitting at her drum kit, tapping the snare arrhythmically. Sometimes it amused Mio how often Ritsu behaved when she didn't have an audience.

"Where is everyone?" asked Mio.

Ritsu shrugged. "Talking to Sawa-chan."

"How come?"

"Some favour."

"Oh, okay. So, what are you doing?"

Ritsu did a brief solo, finished on the snare and frowned thoughtfully. "Oi, Mio, do you think I need a different snare? I think a dry sound would mix things up a little."

"Can you afford one?"

Ritsu gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Mio sighed. "No."

"Mio! Where's you're team spirit? We're a band aren't we?"

"Then pay for my bass string replacements."

Ritsu gasped. "Ravage Elizabeth?! What kind of monster do you think I am?! She needs you to caress her neck and whisper that she'll be alright..."

"So buy your own snare drum."

"Mio is testing our friendship again..." Ritsu huffed. Then she smiled awkwardly. "Wanna practise?"

Mio felt herself blush. "You mean..."

"Straits. Yeah. I think I got it now."

Mio was still uneasy about the song. However, it was rare for Ritsu to want to practise so she seized the opportunity. "Me too."

She unzipped Elizabeth and plugged into an amp. Mio knew the lyrics - the English version, anyway - but had no intention of singing them. Ritsu apparently had no objection to this. She booted her kick drum restlessly. "The guitars start, so I'll just count from when we come in, okay?"

"That's fine," said Mio. She heard Ritsu's drumsticks and immediately felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Too fast!"

Ritsu faltered. "Huh?!"

"You're going too... I mean, I think the tempo is slower."

"Oops. I'm too used to our stuff!" Ritsu said, rubbing the back of her neck. "This time! Ready?"

Ritsu tapped her drumsticks, slower this time, and they began. It was nice, just her and Ritsu playing together. Out of their usual band formation, it seemed stranger to not face each other, so Mio turned toward the drum kit. There was some cymbal smashing to keep Ritsu interested, but aside from that it was a very different, very calm way to play; less power, more intricacy. Mio thought back on Ritsu's problem with rushing and wondered whether Ritsu would have been capable of playing this song two years ago. She smiled. Ritsu had grown up.

"One more time!"

The longer they played the more Mio found herself stealing glances at Ritsu. She looked different, too, in her own way. Ritsu always talked about Mio being cute, but Ritsu was cute herself. Now her tomboyish style and choppy hair made her look the epitome of the loveable rogue. Any remaining puppy fat from childhood had dropped from her face to leave defined cheekbones, and her limbs were toned from drumming.

"What?"

Ritsu was looking at her. She had stopped playing. They both had, in fact; Mio must have finished the song on autopilot. She said it without the words crossing her brain. "Mugi's right. You would be popular as a boy."

Somehow Mio didn't blush, but Ritsu did. She folded her arms. "I hit Mugi for that, you know."

No sooner had she spoken than the other girls burst into the room. Tea was poured, lunch and cake eaten, and before any group practice could start lunchtime was over.

Thanks to the tyrade of distractions that regularly dogged the Light Music Club, Mio did not find out what kind of favour had been asked of Sawa-chan - at least, not until they left the music room, at which point the colour quite suitably drained from Mio's face.

On the school noticeboard, and what appeared to be every classroom door, was a photocopied poster. On it were chibi doodles of Mio as Romeo and Ritsu as Juliet surrounded by love hearts (most probably Mugi's doing) with _Light Music Club perform 'Romeo and Juliet!' _above them in neat bubble writing (Mio attributed this to Azusa). There were also far messier drawings of various desserts around the outside and Giita in a tuxedo in the lower righthand corner. About that particular artist Mio had no doubts.

On reflex Mio hit Ritsu, who understandably objected that she had had absolutely nothing to do with it, and returned to class without another word. Just as she began to regain her concentration, Mugi passed her a neatly folded note which turned out to be the translated lyrics. After that Mio gave up, spending the rest of her classes stricken with dread.

She trudged up the stairs to the music room after school and was greeted immediately with a cup of tea and a wink from Mugi: bribery. The girls played through the song several times as an instrumental (perhaps the others could sense they were pushing their luck with Mio) and only Yui seemed to have trouble adjusting. Thanks to her songbook Mugi's playing was already perfect, and Azusa was familiar enough with the song and skilled enough to pick it up rapidly.

Given Yui's limited memory skills and impending exams, it was decided that Azusa should play lead instead so Yui would have less to rehearse and more time to study. Azusa had apparently rehearsed both lead and rhythm in anticipation of this eventuality, and stepped in graciously. Then a tension fell over the room. Mio knew precisely what was coming.

"So, Mio-chan," Yui began, "shall we try it with lyrics now?"

Azusa smiled reassuringly. "We understand if you need more time before you sing the part about... lovemaking."

"Kawaii."

"Please stop that," Azusa said, blushing and looking away.

Mio was blushing even more. She steeled herself and picked up the lyrics sheet from the table. It would be weird to just sing; she needed accompaniment. She looked to Azusa. "Would you mind...?"

"Of course," said Azusa dutifully. She took hold of her neck and began playing the introduction. Mio waited for her cue and took a deep, calming breath:

_A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
>Laying everybody low with a love song that he made<br>Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade,  
>Says something like, "You and me, babe - how about it?"<em>

Azusa stopped and covered her fingerboard. "That was great, Mio-sempai."

"Now it's Ricchan's turn!" announced Yui.

Ritsu stared at her. Her eyes narrowed. "What's that, now?"

Yui took the lyrics from Mio and pointed at them. "This is where Juliet talks back to him, Ricchan! Look, look!"

Mio remained unimpressed with her own lot, but the expression on Ritsu's face as Yui tried to educate her about a classic rock song she had only heard about twenty-four hours ago was something to behold.

"We can fit you a mic, Ritsu-sempai," put in Azusa.

Ritsu held up a hand. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. I can't do all that. I'm not a good singer!"

"It's four lines," said Azusa.

"It's spoken word," said Mio.

Ritsu pouted at Mio. "Whose side are you on?"

Mugi appeared before Ritsu, hands bunched into fists in front of her, thick eyebrows furrowed in determination. "Ricchan, if Juliet is onstage, it just isn't right for her not to say her own lines!"

"Oi, oi. You're not directing now."

"You'll be fine, Ritsu-sempai," said Azusa. "This Juliet's more like you than the Juliet in the play,"

"How so?"

Azusa hesitated. "Erm, well... that is..."

"Crass," said Mio simply. She sipped from her teacup. Ritsu shot her a look.

"Oi."

Mio returned it. "Just do it, Ritsu."

"Okay, okay," Ritsu grumbled. She took the piece of paper from Yui and eyed it doubtfully.

_Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo. You nearly gimme a heart attack!"  
>He's underneath the window; she's singing, "Hey la, my boyfriend's back.<br>"You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that!  
>"Anyway whatcha gonna do about it?"<em>

"Ho!" Yui and Mugi clapped. Azusa smiled. "That was good, Ritsu-sempai."

Ritsu's eyebrows quirked in confusion. "Huh? I wasn't even trying."

"Exactly," said Mio, though she was smiling too.

"Perhaps you could soften it a little, but overall it's good," put in Sawa-chan, slicing her cake with her fork. Mio shrieked. The others stared in disbelief.

"She did it again!"

Sawa-chan set her plate down. She looked up through her bangs, eyes glinting with madness. "And now for your cos-"

"No!" the girls yelled in unison.

"You haven't even seen them yet!" Sawa-chan puffed out her cheeks. Mio gripped her teacup tighter.

"We don't have to see them to kn-"

"Introducing... Romeo and Juliet: punk edition!"

Sawa-chan held up an outfit in each hand. In one was a new Romeo outfit. The colour scheme of the original costume was there, but the tunic had been traded for a sleeveless halter-neck dress with a white belt separating it at the waist. Meanwhile, the tights were laddered and the boots were fashionable with a two-inch heel. Two wristbands hung beside the outfit, pale blue like the old outfit's sleeves.

Juliet's costume, by contrast, was completely transformed. A long-sleeved orange t-shirt was covered by a cropped red waistcoat. The lower half was now a slant skirt which fell just above the knee, patterned red tartan with thick white frills along the seam. Her heels had been swapped out for red high tops, the necklace for a choker and the hairnet for a yellow fascinator.

The girls gawped at them.

"You're kidding," murmured Azusa. "They actually look..."

"Good," finished Mio.

Sawa-chan glared at them. "Don't sound surprised! I also have this..."

She pulled out a new clip-on hair extension for Ritsu, which turned out to be a rather severe mullet.

Ritsu sighed wistfully. "She was doing so well..."

"She was," muttered the others.

"Hey!" said Sawa-chan.

"I'll wear everything but the dead animal," declared Ritsu, dismissing her with a wave of her hand. "What time is it?"

Azusa checked her watch. The kitty paw was pointing to the five and the kitty tail was on the six. "Half past five."

"Right! Time to go!"

"Wait. Let's listen to Mio sing the chorus first," said Mugi.

"Oh, okay," said Mio. Ritsu handed her the lyrics sheet and Azusa began to play once more. This bit wasn't too bad. This bit she could do.

_"Juliet, the dice were loaded from the start  
>And I bet, then you exploded into my heart<br>And I forget, I forget the movie song  
>When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"<em>

* * *

><p>Opinions? I'll write the next one as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. :-)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, new chapter up. Quick note: I am including a scene from Shakespeare (which play could it possibly be?!) but I am using the modern equivalent rather than the original text because, frankly, it will mean more to everyone in contemporary English than 16th Century rhyming couplets. Besides, Mio and Ritsu would have been using a translated Japanese version anyway, right? (I don't think I've ever justified my lack of culture quite so well.)

That said, enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FOUR<span>

It was three days later and the school corridors were rife with speculation. All week Mio could barely walk five yards without someone wishing her luck, congratulating her or, worst of all, expressing how excited they were to see her reprise her role.

It only made her more nervous, particularly given that the cover was having some... teething problems. Mio was struggling with the 'acting' side of things. That was the trouble with spoken word: in some ways it required more effort than either singing or acting and, although she had done fine with the first verse, it seemed she was winning no awards for the second. She was beginning to dread Mugi's concentration face and her awkward how-do-I-put-this? expression.

"Mio-chan, this verse is about jealousy," she had said, brow furrowed. "Keep that feeling in your heart as you play."

Mio knew what Mugi meant, but she had never been in love with anyone: she had never been jealous that way. How could she draw on an experience she hadn't really had? Every time she thought she was getting to grips with the singer's feelings, she was told she just wasn't showing it enough in her voice. Was she just not forceful enough to pull it off?

There had been one breakthrough: the "making love" hurdle had finally become surmountable, thanks to Yui of all people.

"Ne, Mio-chan, why don't you say something you like instead?" Yui had been eyeing her gateau thoughtfully at the time. "Like 'cake'?"

Azusa's eyebrows had almost shot off her forehead. "Yui-sempai, that's it! Until the performance, Mio-sempai could say, 'made cake' instead of-"

"Kawaii."

"Yui-sempai! I didn't even say... that phrase!"

Yui tackled Azusa and started rubbing her cheek against the top of her head. "But it _is_ kawaii! My favourite person is talking about my favourite food!"

Azusa turned crimson. "F-favourite person?!"

When Mio still couldn't get it right, Ritsu invited her over to help her practise. That was where she was now, stood before a cross-legged Ritsu and singing her lines.

Mio stopped and looked up from the lyrics bashfully. "How was it?"

From her seat on the floor, Ritsu was made a face. "Still sort of stiff."

"So, what should I do?" Truthfully, Mio enjoyed time like this with Ritsu. It reminded her of the time Ritsu had helped her with her speech all those years ago. Ritsu could be a pain but her boundless enthusiasm and relentless confidence cut down Mio's shortcomings, instilled her with a borrowed boldness.

"It's just like the play, isn't it?" Ritsu said, switching on the TV. "Just act it."

"Don't be so flippant!" Mio snapped. "You're the one who said you'd help me!"

Ritsu sighed and swivelled back around. "Last time you pretended to be me, right? Couldn't you do that again?"

"Why? Have you ever been jealous and in love?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ritsu averted her gaze. "Don't ask dumb questions."

Mio chuckled. "Sorry."

A silence fell which lacked its usual ease. Ritsu broke it. "Haven't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Some of your songs are about love, right?" Ritsu tilted her head to the side.

Mio fought to recall her own lyrics and suddenly realised how they could be interpreted. "I suppose I've never really thought about it."

"You wrote them and play them every day," Ritsu pointed out. "How have you not thought about it?"

"I just haven't." Mio blushed in embarrassment. "But I haven't been in love. The closest I've ever been to romance was when you and I..."

"What?"

"You know... the kiss?" She had to be a whole new shade of red by now.

Ritsu's eyes widened. She cleared her throat. "Oh. That."

* * *

><p>"Cut!" Mio and Ritsu looked to a clapping Mugi. They were in the classroom, reading their lines at the front. Most of the class was either rehearsing or running errands for the play, so few, to Mio's utmost relief, were paying them any mind at all. "Well done, Mio-chan, Ricchan. Now! Let's try Act 1, Scene 5."<p>

Mio went rigid. _That_ scene?! Mugi was really going to...?! Ritsu, ever tuned in to Mio's fear and discomfort, had apparently noticed her reaction because she said, "What's up?"

Mio glanced at her but couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. "Act 1, Scene 5 is... Mugi, are you sure this is necessary?"

"Of course, Mio-chan."

"Wait, is what necessary?"

"Ricchan, this is the scene of Romeo and Juliet's first kiss." Mugi smiled serenely.

"Oh, right, that's what it is." Ritsu matched Mugi's smile. Mio, through the pints of extra blood in her face, waited patiently for the inevitable snap.

"How is that necessary?!" Ritsu barked.

"I'm afraid I agree with Tsumugi-san," said Nodoka. She was standing beside the blackboard looking genuinely apologetic. "As the play is a romance, it would be odd for the kiss to be omitted."

"Even you, Nodoka?!" Mio sputtered.

Ritsu's attention was still on Mugi. "B-but we're both girls! And it's _Mio!_" she added pointedly.

"What's wrong with kissing Mio?!" Mio said. Then she remembered herself and buried her face in her hands. "...What did I just argue for?"

They pleaded until Sawa-chan intervened from the sidelines.

"The play is an important school event," she said. She looked like she was regretfully deliberating something but Mio had witnessed enough of her true character to know it was a put-on. "If you can't practise what you need for the play I'll have no choice but to suspend practice for the Light Music Club as well..."

Unseen to their classmates, Sawa-chan's eyes took on a spark of menace. Oblivious, Ritsu blew a raspberry. "Go ahead! We don't practise for that eith- ack!"

Ritsu clutched her foot where Mio had stomped on it. "We'll do it," said Mio.

Armed with their scripts, Mio and Ritsu got into position. Shaking, Mio took Ritsu's hand and said, "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If the touch of my hand offends you, my two lips stand here like blushing pilgrims, ready to fix things with a kiss."

Ritsu blushed, though Mio doubted it was down to Romeo's smooth pick-up line. "G-good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."

Mio's nerves were out of control, and seeing the person she was trying to imitate look equally apprehensive was hugely unhelpful. "Saints and pilgrims have lips too, don't they?"

"Yes, pilgrim―lips they're supposed to pray with," said Ritsu.

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do." Mio swallowed hard. "I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please, grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair."

"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers," said Ritsu.

Mio steeled herself. "Then don't move while I act out my prayer."

Mio stepped toward Ritsu, closing the gap between them. Stood nose to nose, Mio tried not to think about Ritsu's breath tickling her nose, or the heat of Ritsu's body, or the fact that she was about to kiss Ritsu full on the lips. She inched nearer, flushed and terrified; inch by inch, millimetre by millimetre.

"Gah! I can't do this!" yelled Ritsu, ruffling her hair and scratching herself all over. "Itchy, itchy, itchy..."

Then Mio hit her and they devolved into bickering, and after that it was time to go home. To Mio's surprise, by the next rehearsal Mugi actually decided not to make them kiss after all. Nodoka didn't push for her to reconsider and Sawa-chan's threat to the Light Music Club never came to pass.

Presently, in Ritsu's room, Mio smiled faintly. "We should have kissed, shouldn't we?"

"Huh?!" Ritsu shot upright to stare at her.

Mio flopped back on Ritsu's bed, feeling silly. "Well, everyone was disappointed. Especially Mugi."

Ritsu scoffed and leaned back against the bed. "Well, duh! Mugi's Mugi. Oh, yeah…"

Ritsu stood and went over to her desk. She took out a piece of paper. When Mio got a look at it, she saw it was a blown-up picture of a battered Ritsu and Mugi, thumbnail photo booth pictures of the two of them serving as the background. The main picture, Mio recalled hearing, came about when Ritsu had finally hit Mugi. "What do you think?"

"It's cute," said Mio.

Ritsu grinned sheepishly. "I've been making it for Mugi. You know how much it meant to her when I hit her; I thought she might like it for her birthday."

Something rose up in Mio, sharp and painful.

"Her birthday is in June, you know," Mio said. There was an edge to her voice she couldn't quite control. "You have over two months."

"I know, but it's better to be prepared," Ritsu said, feigning wisdom.

"You're one to talk," grumbled Mio.

Mio stared at the picture, at Ritsu's grinning face and Mugi's glowing, victorious one even as she winced. Ritsu never did anything on time, let alone in advance. She gave Mio, her _best_ friend, gag gifts to scare her, yet she had sat down of her own volition and made something sweet and sentimental for Mugi. It _should_ have been cute but all Mio could see was her own absence: was Mugi, her wonderful and important friend Mugi, stood where Mio should have been.

She had felt the same when those pictures were taken, listening to Ritsu go on and on. Mugi this and Mugi that, and she had lied, okay? She had lied to Ritsu when she had said she was jealous of Ritsu for getting to hang out with Mugi.

She was jealous of... of...

"Hello? Mio?" Ritsu waved a hand in front of her face. "What do you think? Do you think it needs a frame? I think it would really- _ow!_"

* * *

><p><em>And I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real<br>How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?  
><em>  
>Mio clutched the mic, bass forgotten.<p>

_When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold?  
>You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold<br>You promised me everything; you promised me thick and thin, yeah  
>But now you just say, 'Oh, Romeo, yeah; you know, I used to have a scene with him.'<em>

_Juliet, when we made cake you used to cry._  
><em>You said, 'I love you like the stars above; I'll love you till I die.'<em>  
><em>And there's a place for us, you know the movie song<em>  
><em>When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?<em>

She stopped and was met with cheers from her fellow band members.

"Ho!"

"Amazing, senpai!" said Azusa, dropping her strumming hand to her side.

Mio smiled. "You think?"

"The jealousy is coming through perfectly, Mio-chan," said Mugi.

"Is… is that so?"

"Mm." Mugi nodded emphatically. "You must have found something that really inspires you."

"Oh. Nothing in particular." Mio avoided Mugi's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Well. This has been a long time coming. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FIVE<span>

School was over – for good, no less – and yet the tears and goodbyes felt strangely anomalous to their reality: the performance, now only a week away, meant they had yet to truly part from Azusa or the other students, at least for now.

Mugi had booked a villa for them to practise. The beach was cooler than it was at their summer retreats but the surrounding forest was a spring wonderland this time of year. Mugi walked them through the trees to a large black van, a yellow fold-out canopy protruding from the roof. In the back, a mini-fridge, tea kettle and stereo system sat opposite a quilted bench, and beneath the canopy, to Mio's unprecedented joy, were three battery-powered Roland amps, probably worth 30,000 yen each, as well as a drum kit and battery powered keyboard.

"Mugi..." Mio murmured. Mugi just smiled that smile at them.

"I thought we could practise and have fun at once," she said.

It was push-pull for sure, but after a picnic, tea and a pretend hunting expedition on the part of Yui and Ritsu (capturing an "Azu-nyan" who was holding hostage a "Dangerous Queen") the girls finally settled down to play. For about an hour they practised as normal but then a pensive Azusa finally turned to Mio.

"Mio-sempai, it's time," she said.

"Chocolate!" said Yui, fists clenched before her in conviction.

"Why would it be time for chocolate?" sighed Azusa. "I mean that it's time for Mio to stop saying 'make cake'."

"Kawaii. That's right," said Yui. "Time to rip that band-aid off, Mio-chan."

Mio could already feel herself blushing. "Right. I guess... I guess I have no choice."

Mio set Elizabeth down and trudged up to the microphone, foregoing her bass for the time being to focus on her singing, and waited for everyone else to assume their places.

"We'll just do the chorus since that's the most important part," Azusa said. "Is that okay, Mio-sempai?"

"That's fine," Mio said, her voice wavering. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. The music started up and she leaned into the mike, eyes squeezed shut.

"Juliet," she sang, "when we made... made..."

She slumped in defeat.

"It's okay, Mio-sempai," said Azusa, "perhaps you didn't give yourself enough time."

"That's right, Mio-chan," said Mugi. "You need a run-up."

"A running jump," said Yui.

Mio stared at her. "What?"

"We'll count you in this time," said Azusa.

"Wait a moment," Mio said and walked over to the side of the van to retrieve Elizabeth. Perhaps if she focused on playing rather than vocals she would forget about the content of the lyrics. Ritsu tapped her drumsticks and this time they began from the start of the second verse. Mio felt her anxiety building all the way through until that taboo lyric was dangerously close. It's a meaningless phrase, Mio told herself. Don't you use those words separately all the time? Just imagine they're not really together. For everyone's sake, imagine they're not together.

"Juliet. When we..." Mio felt the blood rushing to her face. It was no use: the nerves came right up and choked her. The song carried on without her and she shook her head forcefully. "I can't," she cried. "I just can't say it..."

Behind her Mio heard a deep, hollow clatter. When she looked she found the drummer's stool empty, drumsticks abandoned and rolling along a tom. Mio let Elizabeth drop to her side and looked around. She saw Ritsu's back, retreating from them, and unhooked Elizabeth from around her neck, setting her on the ground.

"Ricchan..." Yui murmured in confusion.

Mio gave chase. The ground was leafy and the twigs snapped beneath her soles, so there was no chance Ritsu hadn't heard her, but she neither stopped nor sped up as Mio approached. She just kept stalking away until Mio finally caught up, touching her on the arm. Ritsu pulled away from her.

"Ritsu, what?"

"Would you get over it?" Ritsu snapped. They stopped walking, at a stand-off in the foliage.

"Excuse me?" Mio blurted.

"You're acting like a kid!"

"Who is?!"

"You are!" Ritsu said, looking wounded. "Are you really that ashamed of me?"

"Ritsu..." Mio said softly. "I'm not ashamed. I just—"

"Just what?"

Mio hesitated. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out," Ritsu yelled. Mio looked at her shoes, clenching her fists tightly. She felt like crying.

"If I'm such a child, then so are you," she retorted. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Ritsu stared at her. "What?"

"Back then! Why wouldn't you kiss me?"

Ritsu's eyes widened and she scrambled for an excuse. "Because... because it just... it made me itchy! I told you that!"

"What if it were Mugi? Would you kiss her?" Mio demanded.

Ritsu wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Huh? Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know," Mio yelled tearfully. She covered her face in embarrassment. As soon as her fingers touched her cheeks she realised she truly was crying, and knowing the fact set her off completely, sobbing into her hands. Ritsu watched her, feeling helpless but hurt, and cast her eyes to the floor. For a time the only sounds were the chatter of birds and the whisper of trees, the rustle of the long grass and Mio's normally sweet singing voice as it came out in hiccoughs, hitching in her throat.

"You know," Ritsu said quietly. "You and Nodoka really drove me nuts sometimes."

At the sound of her voice, Mio regained a little of her composure. The tears ceased and she peered at Ritsu through her fingers. "Really?"

"Really." Ritsu laughed in a conflicted, almost sad way and avoided Mio's gaze. "You're jealous of Mugi. I'm jealous of Nodoka. We're yelling at each other over weird stuff in the middle of nowhere. What the hell are we doing, Mio? What are we? What is this?"

"How should I know?" Mio said. There was neither fire nor venom in her tone. The sun warmed the ground and Mio really looked at Ritsu, carefully, with an open heart. She looked so troubled, so worried that something she said or did would break one or both of them. No-one else ever saw this Ritsu, the Ritsu left behind when the fireworks stopped, when all that was left was a restless silence in a smoky, lonely night. The breeze ruffled her hair and the collar of her polo shirt was sticking up on one side. Mio felt a rush of desire to take the fabric between her fingers and smooth it down, to take off Ritsu's headband and run her fingers through unruly brown bangs.

"You make me smile."

"Is that it?" Ritsu said indignantly.

Mio chuckled despite herself. "I can't explain it well, but when I think of you making someone else smile... my heart hurts," she said shyly. "What about you?"

Ritsu shrugged uncomfortably. "You're cute," she mumbled. "Ever since we were little kids I've wanted to be around you all the time. After high school, girls grow up and think, let's get boyfriends. When can I move in with Mio and how will I get her to stay with me instead some dumb guy? That's all I think about."

"I'd like to move in with you," Mio said honestly. At the words Ritsu looked like a weight had been lifted from her. Mio wanted to tell her she was an idiot for ever having thought otherwise but kept it to herself. Nervously she asked, "What do you want to do about… us?"

Ritsu blushed. "I want to… only if you want to," she rushed to amend.

"I want to," Mio blurted, then went beet red.

"Right. That's good," Ritsu said bashfully. She rubbed the back of her neck. "So how do we go about that exactly?"

"Maybe…" Mio thought about it. "Maybe carry on as we were, I think. Except whenever we feel like we want to do something, we don't hold back."

"You hold back?" Ritsu asked. She looked genuinely surprised.

"Mm," Mio said. Her blush was now starting to spread down her arms.

"Are you holding back right now?" Ritsu asked. "What do you want to do?"

A long, awkward pause followed as Mio tried to formulate a response to that question; her gaze drifted from collar to hair, hair to collar; to ear, to lips, to neck…

_Whack. _"Ow!"

"Don't put me on the spot!"


	6. Epilogue

The epilogue has arrived and I can official chalk this one up as finished. Thank you to everyone for reading and for sticking with this story (even after my mysterious disappearance halfway through – top secret government work, I assure you). I hope you have enjoyed the journey and that it was as fun to read as it was to write. With any luck I'll put out more for _K-On!_ in the future.

* * *

><p><span>EPILOGUE<span>

Ritsu sighed loudly and fell face forward onto Mio's bed. "I'm exhausted. Mio, take care of me."

Mio trudged into the room, shoulders rock solid, her fringe covering her eyes like a pall. Her face had been a dangerously dark scarlet ever since the concert and that was a full two hours ago; it was a wonder she was even conscious. "You, you, you, you—"

"What?" Ritsu blinked innocently.

"In front of the whole school you… _you kissed me._"

Ritsu had indeed kissed Mio. It was when the cover had ended and the crowd had started to applaud. Ritsu had looked over at Mio, cradling Elizabeth, glowing beneath the spotlights with a shy, ecstatic smile on her face, and stood from her drum kit feeling like she wasn't in control of her own body. She walked to the front of the stage, grabbed Mio's arm and planted one on her before Mio could compute what was happening. Swoons and cheers erupted from the majority, though there was a mixed reaction from Mio's extremely possessive fan club, most of whom looked horrified to have had their idol claimed by another.

Mio had been almost catatonic with embarrassment ever since.

"Only on the cheek," Ritsu pointed out. "You were the one who said we should do what we felt like."

"But, the _whole school_—"

"Didn't we owe them a kiss anyway?" Ritsu said with a shy grin. "I owed _you _one, too. You said so yourself."

"Not on the cheek," Mio blurted. Shocked at herself, she slapped a hand over her mouth. Ritsu scrambled to sit up.

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"So _that's _it," Ritsu teased. "Mio-chuan isn't upset I kissed her in front of hundreds of people—"

"Don't remind me so suddenly," Mio wailed.

"—she's upset because I didn't do _more_."

"I never said that!" Mio shouted. Mortified, she slumped into her desk chair and fixed her gaze on the carpet. Ritsu closed the gap between them. Hands in her pockets, she stood behind Mio and lowered her head until her chin nearly touched Mio's shoulder.

"What's happening to me? I used to be such a pure, sweet girl, but Ritsu's so cute I… I can't control myself. When she's around, all I can think is lewd thoughts—"

"That's not what I'm thinking," Mio deadpanned and karate chopped Ritsu on the head.

"Nope," Ritsu continued, "you're thinking, should I let her kiss me now or store up the interest and cash in later? What's your late fee, Mio? A touch? A… strip?" Ritsu shook her head girlishly and cupped her face, faking a blush. "Stop, Mio-sama, it's so embarrassing! Not there, it's too much—"

Mio socked her. "Knock it off."

Ritsu crawled out of range of Mio's fists and settled back down on the bed. "Just a kiss then? Hmm. A classic choice."

"…That's not the problem," Mio murmured. She licked her lips nervously. "She's supposed to stay still."

"Huh? Who?"

"In the script," Mio clarified, awkwardly. "Juliet… she's supposed to stay still and Romeo is supposed to kiss her. Because of that… maybe _you_ don't owe _me_ a kiss after all."

Mio reached a decision. Ever so slowly she stood from her chair. Steeling herself, she walked towards the bed, growing redder with every step, and sat beside Ritsu, taking her hand before she could frighten herself out of doing it. She was shaking badly but it was something she wanted, something from which she refused to hold back even if she died from embarrassment straight afterwards.

"Mio," Ritsu said. She looked wary, blushing genuinely this time as she tried to wrap her mind around Mio's words. "W-what are you doing?"

Mio felt so self-conscious she was in grave danger of passing out. "D-don't move whilst I act out my prayer, Ritsu."

Ritsu stayed still, more out of shock than obedience, and Mio leant forward, kissing her gently. Her lips were soft, Ritsu thought, but the feeling lasted only a few seconds. Then Mio pulled away, unable to look at anything but her own feet. There were hearts on her socks.

She couldn't speak. Surprisingly enough, neither could Ritsu.


End file.
